Something New
by ImaginaryEngineer
Summary: Zac, deciding to stay over at the Institute for the New Year, finds something much better than watching the fireworks display for the holidays.


**Something New**

A/N:

I thought this was impossible up until a friend, **Razygurr**, showed me that this was far from what I initially felt. I decided to play along with their characters and this is what came out.

_To my dood_, I'm glad you enjoyed this. Is a gift fic from meez to yooz.

**Additional Info: Lulu has ****Synesthesia****. Yup, she can taste purple. That's a fact.**

* * *

It's nearing midnight and still, the celebratory aura can be felt throughout the entire Institute of War. Most summoners have already gone home to their respective families a week before the Snowdown celebration. Most champions, however, have chosen to stay in the Institute and spend their holidays here.

Zac, the Secret Weapon, was one of those champions.

Ever since he joined the League, he barely had time to go home to his parents. It wasn't that he didn't want to see them. He found that his presence was much more needed in the Institution.

_What if something needed to be settled? _

_What if something would happen during the span that he wasn't in the Institution?_

Justice and protecting the innocent does not rest, even if the holidays insisted that all the citizens of Runeterra should.

Zac decided to stay at the courtyard of the Institution for New Year's Eve. He wondered how fantastic the fireworks display would be. He's been hearing from his co-champions that the courtyard offers a good view of the whole show.

As soon as he arrived, he sat on the edge of the fountain. He shifted his focus to the sky.

Back in Zaun, his parents never celebrated any sort of holiday except for some which they considered special like their own birthdays or their wedding anniversary. Sometimes, he'd notice that there were blasts and explosions followed by citizens of Zaun screaming. He wasn't entirely sure for what reason though. Most of the time he'd be nestled inside their home, sleeping to the sounds of what he thought was just another normal banter in his home town.

Out in the cold, he could see the little yordles waddling about; Tristana carrying a box, slightly smaller than her, filled with explosives and Ziggs following her with 2 big bags of possibly the same things. "Hurry up Ziggs! We're gonna be late!" She screamed at her companion to which he replied, "I can blast the both of us all the way there if you want to!"

Much like every New Year celebration, the Yordles would get all worked up in the fireworks. Investing both time and gold on gunpowder and pyrotechnics, they promised the crowd spectacular displays as they look to the skies to celebrate the dawn of another year.

The yordle pair continued to bicker about some experimental runs before the actual show; Ziggs continued to explain how his calculations were correct and that his mental math is exact. Tristana, being more conservative than Ziggs, insisted they "test-shoot" some fireworks just to see if the explosives and gunpowder were configured correctly.

"FINE AS LONG AS I'M THE ONE WHO LIGHTS THEM UP!" Ziggs screamed as they both disappeared at the gate of the institution. They made their way to the other yordles who already picked their spots a few meters away.

"They all act like children although they are already considered adults by their race, don't you think?" said a small voice, causing him to jump in surprise.

The green experiment looked to his side to find a purple skinned yordle wearing a red tunic and a big, red pointed hat, possibly just as big as she was. She was holding, in her right hand, a big staff to which a small, flittering spirit was perched on. Their gazes were directed towards the sky.

He didn't know how to react to what the sorceress has just said. She was short, had humanoid features and had long purple hair. Her voice was high pitched, a similar timbre that he heard from the megling gunner running about a while ago.

"Uh, but aren't you a yordle too?" He asked politely, making sure that his tone was not to offend the co-champion beside him.

She lets out a giggle. "Yes but I don't act like a child when it comes to New Year." she trails off; her companion spirit hovered a little over her staff. "It's not something I want to be a part of."

He's been in matches with this champion for quite some time already. He knows her as Lulu, the Fae Sorceress, usually going towards the bottom lane with some other champion like Ashe, Graves or Kog'Maw. Of course, she is never seen without Pix, her trusty Faerie companion. The little thing sometimes comes into matches either in a form of a mini dragon or a poro, depending on what Lulu's outfit was for the match.

"Hello Lulu," He greeted her. She sat beside him, leaping a little and hoisting herself up on the edge of the fountain. "Hi Zac!" She said as she looked at him and waved, her little companion mimicking her every move. "Mind if I sit beside you?" she asked.

With Lulu already sitting beside him, there was not much he could say. Also, it wasn't in his nature to push people away. "No, go ahead, be my guest."

"I don't understand Runeterrans, they like to celebrate such measly points in time with boring celebratory displays, doncha think?"

"I don't understand them either." He answered. "I just came outside because Twitch told me that the display of fireworks in the sky was fantastic. Nothing compared to the Zaunite's pitiful display of explosives in the sky." He'd never seen the Zaunite fireworks. But since Twitch is a friend, he trusted the rats own opinion on a Zaunite New Year. "And since I had nothing to do, I just sat out here to wait for the event."

Lulu laughed. "There's practically nothing to be enthusiastic about it, Mr. Squishy Face. It just seems fantastic because it's up in the sky! You blow runic magic that high from here and I'm pretty sure that the whole Institute would be destroyed!"

Pix did a few tumbles going up in the air, and then slowly descended lying on its back, mimicking the flow of a mushroom smoke after a huge explosion.

"You're right. That's probably why they would use fireworks and explosives. It is much safer," He looked towards the ground. "Actually, I've never seen explosives in the sky. I've only seen them on the ground, you know, when people blow things up."

In that instant, Lulu waved her staff. Waves of sparkles came out from it, different hues of purple all dancing out of thin air, following the path the sorceress made with her staff. "That's what it looks like."

Zac looked in awe at the illusion shown to him by Lulu. "Wow, it's so pretty."

She sighed. "It's supposed to be pretty. It would be weird if they did something horrifying to celebrate the coming of another year," She then hops off the fountain edge and looks at him.

"Then why do you feel so irked about it if they are celebrating?" He asked just to understand where she was coming from. She was the first one he met that actually rejected the concept of New Year celebrations. Also, she wasn't as excited for the fireworks as much as all of the other individuals he had encountered.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's something I see every day, especially when I pass the Noxian quarters. I like it when Katarina and her sister get into an intense shouting match. So much red sparkles everywhere!" She tugs on the edge of her hat, "Also, there's too much effort and so much trouble to put myself into glorifying something that happens every year since the dawn of time."

She looked him in the eye. "There are some other things worth celebrating over than another passing of a year."

Fireworks could be heard in the distance, capturing both Lulu and Zacs attention. They both directed their gazes at the display as each firework exploded into different patterns in the sky.

"See it's boring to watch," Lulu muttered, still unable to take her eyes off from the display of fireworks. The explosions weren't the reason she found herself astounded by the display, it was the colors.

"You know, purple _sounds_ good with green," she said as she watched the fireworks illuminated the sky with different and hues of green and violet.

Zac looked at Lulu, dumbfounded by the little casters words. "Yeah," he agreed with the little one. "Purple does _look_ good with green."

She moved her eyes away from the sky and looked at Zac. "Fireworks are dull anyway," she said in a tone of disbelief. Lulu tugged his arm, "We're going to cause some mischief and you're not allowed to back out!" She screamed in excitement.

The purple yordle ran back giggling towards to Institute of War, Pix flitting beside her as fast as it can to catch up. Zac shrugged his shoulders and let out a smile. "Well, at least this is definitely something new I can look forward to." He said as he followed in her steps.

* * *

A/N: Constructive Criticism is much appreciated


End file.
